A Better Life
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Morgan and KiKi never told Hailey Johanna Corinthos about the things her mother had done.
1. Chapter 1

**A Better Life**

**Summary: Morgan and KiKi have always told Hailey Johanna Corinthos all of the good things they'd ever known of Ava Jerome. Now, Hailey knows the darker truths.**

"Daddy?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Morgan Corinthos glanced up from where he sat on his bed, filling out paperwork. His thirteen year old daughter, Hailey Johanna Corinthos stood there, peering at him. "Hey Hails." He said, setting aside his papers and smiling at the girl, patting the bed. "How was school today? I thought you were going to spend the night at Penelope's house?"

The brunette shrugged and walked into the room, immediatly jumping on the bed and crossing her legs infront of her. "I decided to come home early instead." Her small, olive skinned hand reached out to pluck at invisible threads on her pants, a sure sign of her nervousness even though she'd suddenly quieted.

"Are you okay Hailey?" Morgan asked his daughter worriedly, brows furrowing as he studied her with concern.

Hailey bit her lip hesitantly before she burst out, "Why didn't you ever tell me that my mom shot Aunt Olivia and murdered her sister?"

The man froze at that, eyes widening as he realized what his little girl had just asked. For years now, he and KiKi had been trying to keep all of Ava's horrible misdeads away from Hailey's ears. They'd told her stories of the good things they'd known and loved about Ava Jerome, not wanting Hailey to think badly of the mother that she'd never really met. He swallowed hard at that. "Where did you hear that?" He wondered hoarsly.

The girl flipped back her hair and answered, "Penelope's older sister, Hannah talked about it in front of her. Hannah was nine when she was born."

Morgan studied his daughter closely, watching as she stared down at her knees, hair surrounding her face like a curtain.

"Hailey, I'm sorry I never said anything." He told her, making her meet his eyes. Those blue-green eyes of her's were filled with tears. "The reason your Aunt Kiki and I never told you was because we didn't want you to think badly of yourself or hate your mother. We never meant to cause you pain."

Hailey bit her bottom lip. "But it has to do with _me, _daddy. Other people shouldn't know more about my mom than I do. I never even knew I was kidnapped for months by Aunt KiKi's, dad's ex-wife or by grandma's ex."

"The kids weren't bullying you because of it were they?" Morgan wondered as he felt his heart clench in his chest at that fear. He, Michael, and Kristina all understood what it was like to be judged for the things your parents had done. They'd all dealt with their peers fearing them or hating them. He truly didn't want that for his daughter. It was why he'd never told her any of these things she'd just learnt about her family.

"People were going to. But Kat stuck up for me. I was left alone after that." She answered, smiling a bit at the thought of her best friend, Katrina.

Morgan nodded at that and then said,"Listen to me, Hailey. If you ever want to know anything about your mother, you just tell me, okay? Kiki and I will tell you whatever it is that you need to know."

Hailey's reply was her slender arms around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder. "Thank you, daddy. That's all I want." She pulled away after that and smiled. "I better go and do my homework. Kat should be over here in a couple of hours for our slumber party." Before she left the room, she rested her hands on the doorframe and smiled at him. "Love you, dad."

He smiled back and said "I love you" back, thinking of what a lucky guy he actually was.

**end**


	2. Chapter 2

** A Better** Life

Summary: Nothing serious. Just a sort of filler.

** Part Two**

"Thanks for coming over, Kat. I know that you were planning on spending the night at Penelope's, too." Hailey said softly as she sat on her bed, her hair, damp from her shower in a long braid.

The blonde snorted at that. "Where else would I be, Hails? You're my best friend." Kat stated, popping some Reese's Pieces into her mouth. "And besides, what Penelope did wasn't right. Just because she's popular doesn't mean she gets to say those things about you. Her sister should've kept her mouth shut."

"That reminds me, you didn't seem surprised about what my mother has done. Why is that?" The brunette wondered curiously, head tilted to the side.

Kat's stormy grey eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably. "I kind of already knew." She confessed. "I just never really cared. It doesn't change what kind of person you are."

Hailey's eyes welled with tears. "I'm not sure anyone else sees it that way." She laughed bitterly, hunching her shoulders

"_Screw them!" _ Kat snarled, eyes fierce. "What they think doesn't matter. If they'd judge you for what your mother did then they're ignorant assholes. I have a mind to go to Penelope's to punch her in the face."

The brunette wrapped her fingers around her friend's wrist, squeezing gently. "Don't worry about it, Kat. Penelope isn't worth it."

Katrina calmed down and nodded, letting out a breath. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Now, let's talk about Devon." She smirked, quickly changing the subject.

Hailey blushed at the thought of Devon Montgomery. He was on their middle school basketball team and was quite the sight with his green eyes and sleek black hair. Hailey had liked him for ages. She had been tutoring him for weeks now and they'd become pretty good friends. "What about Devon?" She wondered nervously

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows you like him. Well...except for Devon." The blonde answered knowingly, amusement clear in her tone.

She frowned at that. "Really? I didn't think I was that obvious.'

Katrina snickered. "Well, sorry hun. You were sadly mistaken. I'm certain I've even heard Josslyn mention it."She informed her friend, falling back ont the bed.

"Josslyn knows too?" Hailey shrieked, cheeks heating up in humiliation.

The blonde nodded and dipped a chip into dip, popping it into her mouth. "Uh huh." She answered, chewing her food in thought. "She was telling that cute boyfriend of her's, Spencer how adorable she found it.""

Hailey groaned in mortification, covering her heated face with her hands although it really did no good. "The other kids at school probably find it pathetic. Especially with them all knowing that my mother is a murderer who slept with my grandfather and father both. And who initiated the murder of my Uncle Michael's biological father.

Kat hugged her friend comfortingly and shook her head. "I don't think it bothers anyone other than Penelope and her minions." She answered. "And if it does, who cares? You are a kind, intelligent, sassy, beautiful girl. Devon should count himself lucky."

The other girl didn't say anything, not really believing a word coming from her friend's mouth, instead, she took the blonde's hand and squeezed it thankfully.

The knock on the door startled them and they looked up to see Morgan standing there. "Just figured I'd tell you two that dinner's done." He said, leaning his hip against the door and looking at his daughter and the girl who was pratically a second child as much as she tended to stay over.

"Thanks Mr. Corinthos." Katrina answered sweetly, standing from the bed and hurrying down the stairs before Morgan or Hailey.

Morgan laughed at that. "So what were you two talking about in here?" He wondered curiously, studying his little girl carefully.

Hailey smiled. "Kat helped me realise that I shouldn't listen to what others said about my family."

"Oh, so she said the same thing I told you, then?" He spoke, following her down the stairs into the kitchen.

His daughter nodded. "Uh-huh. I mean, I was already planning on listening to you. Kat just convinced me even more."

Morgan grinned fondly to himself, feeling grateful for his daughter's best friend. "Well then, I'm glad you have someone like her." He uttered softly as they entered the kitchen and took their seats.

Comfortable talking filtered through the room as they all laughed an ate, feeling so content in this entire situation.

**The End**


End file.
